This invention pertains to the field of biological analysis and medical diagnosis.
Errors in the identification of biological samples can lead to grave consequences. The traceability of a sample to be analyzed is thus an essential criterion for an analysis system. In order to avoid errors, it is known to label the sample supports with identification codes, especially bar codes.
This solution is not completely satisfactory. It requires reading bar codes for each sample, which leads to a loss of time and additional handling. Furthermore, the bar code is printed on a label which can deteriorate and thus make identification difficult, subject to error or impossible. Finally, the bar code can only contain a relatively limited amount of information and it is easily forgeable.
Also known are European patents EP 706825, EP 875292, EP 637750 and the British patent GB 2129551. These documents of the prior art divulge analysis systems or components of such systems that employ an electronic circuit with a contactless transmitter and a device comprising a receiver circuit and means for comparison with the data transmitted by the electronic circuit incorporated in the part.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a reliable process which does not require additional handling for reading an identifier and which enables automation of the verification as well as an absolute identification.
This invention relates to a biological analysis system including at least one receptacle of a biological sample to be analyzed, a part associated with the receptacle incorporating an electronic circuit including a memory and a contactless transmitter, and a biological analysis device including a receiver circuit, a comparator, and means to prevent operation in the absence of positive detection of a sample linked to an analysis, storage or operation to be performed, with positive detection being linked to an identification zone smaller than about 20 cm, wherein the comparator compares data transmitted by an electronic circuit incorporated in the part, with data transmitted by the circuit incorporated in the part pertaining to the analysis, storage or operation to be performed.
The invention also relates to an analysis receptacle intended for use in the analysis system including a molded plastic microplate incorporating in its mass a circuit including a transmitter and a memory and an analysis device intended for use in the analysis system including a receiver for receiving signals transmitted by a receiver present in a detection zone.